1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press, particularly for the vulcanisation of tires, of the type generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,251, comprising a horizontal cross-member which is mounted in a cantilever fashion at one of its ends on a support having a vertical axis, and which is able to both pivot about and slide along the vertical axis of the support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the two embodiments described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,251, the vertical movements and the pivoting movements of the horizontal cross-member are controlled by separate control means. The result is a complication in the construction of the press and of the associated programming means which controls the sequence of operations carried out by the parts of the press.